Ah, Revenge
by Serum
Summary: Hermione finally gets revenge on Snape in Potions class one day...even Snape fans (like myself) thought he was rotten when he said that to her.


Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if you like it. I don't mind constructive criticism. I love Professor Snape, but I love 'Mione too, so I couldn't resist writing this. It probably isn't the best, but I like it, so nyah.

I'm immature. I know.

* * *

All was normal in Professor Snape's potions class.  
  
Draco Malfoy was making not-so-quiet (or friendly, for that matter), remarks about Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry and Ron were glaring not-so-unobviously at said Malfoy, while planning his demise. They also didn't seem to be paying as much attention to their potion as to Malfoy, for it was turning a rather unearthly shade of neon yellow.  
  
Neville Longbottom was acting not-so-calm in front of his cauldron, to which he was adding the bezoar that Hermione Granger had just told him to add.  
  
What was not normal, however, was the fact that Hermione Granger was instructing Neville Longbottom to make an enlargement potion, instead of the shrinking solution they were supposed to make.  
  
She was calmly sitting there, waiting until Professor Severus Snape would finally notice Neville had botched his potion. For she had a plan -- a rather Slytherinny plan, she thought -- to finally get revenge on her not-so-favorite teacher.  
  
Resisting the urge to laugh maniacally and fidget in her seat, she pretended to be fully absorbed in her potion while she discreetly cast looks at her Potions Master to see if he had noticed yet -- but alas, he was currently breathing down Harry and Ron's necks, taking a nice chunk of points from Gryffindor for turning Draco Malfoy's hair green. He really needed to hurry up, because it was only ten minutes until the end of class, and she didn't want to do this to Neville again.  
  
Hermione was pretty sure he would blame it on himself that he didn't add the ingredients she told him to in order, but she still felt guilty that the trust he had in her was being betrayed. She was quite sure it would all be worth it though, and the lord knows Neville would be just as happy as she was to finally get back at Professor Snape.  
  
Flicking her eyes to Snape again, she felt a wave of excitement as she noticed him head their way. He was eyeing Neville's potion distastefully, and seemed to be ready to spew enough sarcasm to make the whole continent burst into tears.  
  
He reached them, and she saw Nevilles eyes widen with fright -- it was time. She discreetly withdrew her wand, pointed it at Neville, and murmured 'Accio.' It what seemed like a split second, he had managed to topple onto her, and knock the cauldron on Professor Snapes face.  
  
Professor Snape stumbled backwards, hastily wiping the hot orange liquid from his face -- to reveal a nose the size of a toucans. Everyone appeared to be snickering, accept Neville, who looked ready to cry, and herself, who was waiting to administer the final blow on Snape.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the man finally stood, brought a hand to his face and touched his not-so-small nose. He glared at Neville and lifted him off her, before slamming him back in his seat. He was gritting his teeth, his face was becoming purple -- he was livid. In the deadliest voice she had heard him use yet, he stated, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, for becoming more idiotic then I thought humanly possible. You have managed to create, lord knows how, an enlargement potion instead of a shrinking solution."   
  
She raised her hand, and was rewarded with a withering glare. She pretended not to notice, and said, "But Professor Snape, I don't think Neville has managed to create anything."   
  
His face contorted into a look that clearly stated she was the foulest being on the planet, and hissed, "Pardon, Miss Granger, but if you haven't noticed, my nose is ten times its normal size."   
  
She almost giggled, but instead wore a completely confused look, squinted at him, and simply stated, "I see no difference." 


End file.
